


Marvel's Ultimate Spider-man: Infinity War

by greene_bean_e



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added, au/canon compliant, kindof a crossover?, parksborn if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greene_bean_e/pseuds/greene_bean_e
Summary: Okay so it's like canonical that the avengers assemble/ultimate spiderman cartoons are alternate timelines to mcu's Avenger's.They all came out in 2012, coulson's there, its mentioned in universe with Loki episodes, etc. So this is the au for how infinity war would've gone down... probably. Primarily this fic is for the spiderman fandom so those events take priority over the mcu. I'll have timeline clarifications in the notes of chapters
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Spiderman was out on patrol through the jungle of skyscrapers. Naturally he had drawn the short straw out of all the recent graduates. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ enjoy _ swinging between buildings, Peter just figured he’d cut back on his hours. Like a graduation present from Fury and Colson.

“C’mon Pete, it can’t be  _ that  _ bad out there today.” Harry tried to reason over the phone.

“I just wanted a few days break, alright? I’ve been busting my ass as Spiderman since freshman year. I figured with all these new heroes I wouldn’t have to be out five nights in a row.” 

And he knew that his other teammates weren’t “too busy” for simple patrol. Danny took a quick retreat back to Khun-Lun, Sam was in space again, and they could barely divy themselves up to help with training.

“Well, as grateful as I am for it, someone’s gotta take the L” Harry replied. “Trust me, I’d rather be training with you instead of Ava.”

Peter snorted in amusement. “It’s cute that you think I’d go easy on you.” 

“I wouldn’t say easy… just not as brutal.”

“Alright you got me there.” 

“Hey are we still on for tomorrow night since you’re off? I know…….”

Harry’s voice turned into the blinding static that was his spidey-sense. At first Peter couldn’t see what was setting it off until he noticed the enormous spacecraft enter the atmosphere above New York. It wasn’t the first time he had to deal with extraterrestrial threats and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. The ship looked nothing like the Collector’s or the Grandmaster's, much to his relief. This threat looked new… and oddly donut shaped. But of course, leave it to  _ his _ luck that this would happen on Pete’s shift. 

“Pete? You there? Earth to Parker?” the other end of the call broke through the ringing.

“Yeah I’m gonna have to call you back, I gotta call this in to Fury.” Peter replied.

“Alright, be careful.” 

It wasn’t the first time Peter had to drop a call like that. Harry understood. 

Spiderman swung through the forest of buildings to meet the impact zone. He tried to call up Director Fury on his communicator but the ONE TIME he needed it, Fury didn’t pick up.

“Hey Fury, soooo remember the last time aliens invaded and Sam and I almost got court martialed? Weeeeeeell, theresahugeflyingdonutabouttocrashintoBleakerStreet SO” he rushed, only pausing to take a breath, “don’t say I didn’t warn ya!” He left as voicemail. Peter’s left snarkier messages on Fury’s answering machine. And this way he can’t get in trouble later.

Before he even had a chance to call Dr. Conners or Coulson, he saw a familiar suit of red and gold fighting in the park.

_ With Ironman, this’ll be a breeze.  _ Peter thought to himself.

He landed just in time to stop the assailant's crane-machine scythe. “Hey, man. I’m pretty sure you need a permit to operate heavy machinery in the park.” Peter turned his head to greet Tony. “Hey, Ironman. What’s up?”

“Kid where’d you come from?” Ironman asked, a bit confused at the others' quick save.

“I was out on patrol and I-” Before he could finish, the behemoth threw him across the yard. Spiderman shot out to save himself from crashing into the fountain. “What’s Big Ugly’s problem? Not enough beauty sleep?”

“Uh... he’s from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.” Ironman landed a few more blows, that Spiderman tried to use as a distraction… key-word  _ tried _ . The alien’s reflexes were too quick and caught the teen mid swing.

_ This is worse than the tilt-a-whirl. _ He thought as he was swung around and launched again.  _ Why do I feel like a tether ball? _

Within a second, Peter was up to throw back the taxi that was just launched. “Called a cab for ya, half price!”  _ Haha, get it? Cause it’s half a cab? _

Then all of a sudden, a flash of red raced past them. Ironman blasted the alien again. “Kid, quit with the jokes. There goes our wizard, get on it.”

“On it!” Spiderman said as he followed in pursuit.  _ Wait… necklace from a wizard, red cape. That couldn’t be Doctor Strange could it? If he defended against mystic threats then why are aliens after him?  _ A billboard slammed into his face, bringing him back from his thoughts. 

“Not cool.” he muttered as he swung himself back up. Spiderman had almost caught him until a blue light started pulling the doctor away. “H-hey wait!” he exclaimed as he grabbed onto a light post. With all his might he tried to pull Doctor Strange out of the tractor beam. Unfortunately for him, the light post went with all three of them.

“Hey, uh, Ironman? I’m getting beamed up!”  _ Cheesy? Yes. Worth it? Definitely. _ The opening in the ship closed after Doctor Strange was in, which meant Peter had to find another opening to sneak through. Ordinarily, Nick Fury would’ve told him to take his ass back to earth. But seeing how the director wasn’t answering his comms, there wasn’t anything stopping him. That and the ground was  _ REALLY _ far from their altitude.  _ My web-parachute would only slow my fall into the ocean. I could really use the Iron Spider suit right about now. _

The thrusters on the ship opened up as it powered through the upper atmosphere. Peter found his opening as the outer panels compartmentalized. After all, playing stow away was his favorite hobby.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoooo chapter two. sorry this took a while to get out, Im a college student so yeah

**Chapter Two:**

Sam sat in the back of the Milano playing a game on his phone next to Groot. He wasn’t sure how far out they were from Earth but luckily his simplistic terran phone didn’t need data or wifi to play the game. It was nice that Groot was going through his teenage phase, it made long journeys a lot more tolerable than it was when he was a toddler.

While yeah, baby Groot was cute, he was always getting into shit. Sam had to babysit his sister plenty of times back home. Since he was still one of the youngests on the Milano, that job fell to him, especially for the really dangerous missions. Although, just staying with the ship had caused more than enough problems lately.

“Oh yeah, I’ll stay with the busted ship with the baby and a goddamn serial killer.” he had thought to himself last time. 

An alert sound rang through the ship, causing Sam to put his phone down. They found the source of the distress signal.

“All right, Guardians, don’t forget this might be dangerous so let’s put on our mean faces.” Star Lord announced as they shifted out of warp speed. He turned back to check Nova and Groot. “Groot, put that thing away, now. I don’t wanna tell you again. Groot.”

“ _ I am Groot!” _ he replied in a snarky preteen tone. 

The entire team was shocked in the twig’s strong use of vocabulary, even Sam was. There was a mass of groans and reprimands. Gamora shot Sam an accusatory look.

Sam held out his hands in defiance. “Hey! I did  _ not _ teach him that!” He most certainly did and he’d even say he was proud of that. Back home, Sam could never get Kaylyn to repeat swear words.

“Well, you got some acorns on you kid.” Quill retorted.

“Ever since you got a little sap, you’re a total d-hole.” Rocket yelled from upfront. “Now, keep it up, and I’m gonna smash that thing to pieces.”

Instinctively, Sam slipped his phone into his boot. Rocket usually made good on his threats and he figured this time he’d be a good influence for once.

Once they had slowed down from the jump, it was evident where the distress call had come from. Bodies and ship debris was scattered across the windshield. The bodies looked humanoid but that could be any number of alien species. The entire crew was left in horrified shock.

“Looks like we’re not gettin paid.” Rocket said, a little too disappointed.

Not even a second after he said that, a body crashed into the ship. Sam just nearly shot through the roof. He had seen way too many horror movies with Parker to know where this was going.

They all exclaimed in horror and disgust but were only more shocked when the body opened his eyes. Realizing he was still alive, they all scrambled to get him inside. It wasn’t until they got his body on the table that Sam recognized who it was.

“How the hell is this dude still alive?” he heard Star Lord ask through short breathes. Sam walked over to the crowded table and stood behind Rocket.

“He is not a dude. You are a dude. This is a- this is a man.” Drax replied. “A handsome muscular man.”

“I’m muscular.” he tried to defend himself.

“But who’re you kidding, Quill. You’re one sandwich away from fat.” Rocket called out.

“That’s an Asgardian, like a god. His name’s Thor.” Sam interjected. “I’ve fought with him a bunch on Earth and Asgard but… I don’t know what could’ve caused this. Thor’s supposed to be one of the strongest Avengers I know.”

A hush fell over the rest of the Guardians. They could tell how anxious and concerned the kid was but none of them were good enough with feelings to say anything.

Mantis broke the quiet by placing her hands on Thor’s head. “He is anxious, angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt.”

“It’s like a pirate had a baby with an angel.” Drax commented.

“He looks like he’s been through hell.” Sam replied. Based on what Mantis could read, he must have. “Considering he’s lost an eye since we last met.”

“Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me.” Quill started going on about a Bowflex but Sam couldn’t pay attention. He was too busy trying to figure out what had happened to Thor since he went home to Asgard. Was Asgard still standing? How could a place of the gods even fall? 

He wasn’t really much for zoning out outside of class but he didn’t even realize he had until Mantis woke Thor up. He woke up screaming and practically jumped off the table. He was in such an uproar that Nova was pretty sure he would jump through the roof of the Milano if Thor looked at him the wrong way.

“Who the hell are you guys?” Aaaand there was that look.

Sam held his hands up in defense, taking a step closer to the table. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, big guy. It’s me, Nova, remember? These guys are with me, they're cool.” he said in a panic.

The murderous look seemed to soften, or at least he wanted to believe it did. “It seems that I am in your debt again, Nova. I thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes a lot of this was written to match the original script but also with the intent of staying true to spiderman's character
> 
> *In season 3, episode 1, Fury threatens Sam and Peter that he be the first to know if/when earth is being invaded by aliens
> 
> 3/8: i uhhh had to update this bc i accidentally posted it as html so nothing was italicized


End file.
